


I Thought It Was A Ruler

by 1MoreKiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MoreKiss/pseuds/1MoreKiss
Summary: A college student has a question for her professor.. will he be able to help her in more ways than one?
Kudos: 2





	I Thought It Was A Ruler

I Thought It Was A Ruler   
[F4M][Age Appropriate]  
S = Student

S - Hi Professor! Was wondering if you had a moment to help me with this project question I have? 

S - Awesome, thank you! Want me to close the door or leave it open? 

S - Ok, Closed it is! 

S - Do you mind if I sit down? I have to get the material out of my purse. Sorry, I’ve been back and forth all day with errands but I wanted to get this project done and out of the way! Math isn’t a favorite for everyone! (giggles)

S - Would you uhh... care if I have a drink? This is the first time I've sat all day, and I’ve brought one in my purse!

S - Yes, Thank you Sir! (sips flask)

S - Uhh, yes sir. You did see me drink out of a CatGirl flask. I’m old enough to drink and I’m not driving anywhere today.. We can always just pretend you think I was drinking water instead of Fireball. Want a sip? 

S - No? Fine, fine. I won’t do it again here, but I’m not going to say anything Professor. You’re not gonna get in trouble. 

S - Ahh yes, Here’s the project packet. Let me just find the question.. Hmm, here it is! Okay, so it tells me I need to find the axis of Symmetry .. I have no idea how to do that. I must have skipped that class in High School or something. Plus, this doesn’t seem like something I'll ever end up needing to know out there in the real world. 

S - Shit, I forgot a compass and a ruler.

S - Oh you have them? Oh don’t get up Professor I can get them, no problem. The least I can do for bothering you with this! Uh, I see the compass.. (reaches over and grabs compass, but glides her hand over his pants) Whoops. Sorry! I thought that was the ruler… 

S - I did think it was the ruler, Sir! I had no idea you’d be so hard… or big. 

S - Oh don’t look so worried. I’m not saying anything. You’re just helping me with this question. Where is the actual ruler? 

S - I would have never thought to look In your desk. My bad. (giggles)

S - Ok, So is it alright with you if I lean over the desk while you show me how to find the answer? I’ll stay on my side.. I promise. 

S - Hmm, I still don’t really understand. It’s all going in one ear and out the other. How much will this question affect my grade if I get it wrong? Oh shit! (Purse drops off chair and spills to the floor) 

S - Damnit, I gotta pick all this stuff up now. One sec. (Bends over revealing she is not wearing underwear but is ALSO wearing a sparkly pink buttplug)

S - Professor! How would you know If i weren’t wearing panties? Unless you were… looking? 

S - Don’t worry so much.. (walks over to his side of the desk) Do you want a better look? 

S - Shh. I’m going to lock the door and then I’m going to finish picking up the stuff in my purse. 

(walks over and locks door, bends over and picks up the last bit of stuff from her purse)

S - There! All done. Did you look Professor? 

S - Oh you did? You saw the butt plug too? Hmm.. Do you want me to come back over to your side of the desk? 

S - Yes, Yes I do want to come over towards you. I want to sit in your lap with my legs draped around you while I play with your tie. Is that alright, Sir?

(walks over behind his desk and straddles him)

S - See.. You’re just helping a student with her project, and a very HARD question that needed solving. Now Sir, what instructions are you going to give me? 

(They start kissing while she's straddling him. Kissing sounds and little moans) 

S - Yes sir. I understand. I can’t tell anyone.. Will you please relax?? I would get in just as much trouble as you seeing as I’m trying to get that Valedictorian spot although… my very sexy teacher had to give a question about axis symmetry that makes no sense. Now, stop worrying. You’re ruining this for me. (laughs)

S - Yes, I will absolutely bend over your desk. And you’re gonna lift up my skirt, and play with the cute pink buttplug? Yes Sir. But, If I may ask, will you please use the ruler to spank me instead of your hands? 

S - Yes, I’d really, really like that. 

S - Oh yes, I’m a naughty girl. Please punish me Sir. (ruler spanking noises and whimpers)

S - Mhmm, I’m not gonna drink in your office anymore, promise. 

S - Let me do something please?

(hops off desk and kneels down between his legs and undoes his zipper)

S - Just sit back and relax, okay? I’m very good at this.

(blow job noises, spit)

S - Yeah, you like this? You like when this naughty girl has your cock in her mouth? 

S - I can feel you starting to get close just by how tight you’re grabbing my hair.. Mmm. Cum for me Sir. Cum down my throat. Let me taste you.

(blow job noises and her swallowing noises)

S - How was that, Sir? Would you say it’s A+ material? (giggles)

S - Ohhhhh. You have my hands behind my back. Now what?

S - Against the desk? Mmmm. Yes, please. 

S - Yes, you can use your tie to tie my hands behind me. Fuck, this is so hot Sir.

S - Please, please give it to me. Please. I’m so wet. 

(Loud moan as he slides himself inside) 

S - Oh fuck! Fuuuuuck. You’re incredibly thick just in case you didn’t know. 

S - Yes, yes. Right there. You’re so fucking good at this. 

S - Yes Sir, I’m on the pill. Why?

S - You want to fill me up with your cum? Yes. I need it.

(sex noises and moans) 

S - Sir, I’m very close. Can I.. Please cum? 

S - No? Why no??

S - Because I’m a bad girl?? Oh Sir, p6lease. I’ll be a good girl. Please.

S - Yes, thank you. Ahhhhh I’m cumming. Mmmm. 

(moans loudly)

S - Yes please cum in me. Cum for me Sir. Fuck it all inside my pussy. Just keep fucking me into your desk.

S - Ohhhhhh Yes, I feel it. Fuck.

(heavy breathing Unties her hands)

S - Wow. That was .. fantastic. Can we… Do it again sometime?

S - Oh yeah, I don’t really need your help. I know how to do that problem, just wanted to be the teacher's pet for a little while. (giggle)

S - Yes sir. I think I could use some help on another question… maybe tomorrow?

S - I’ll see you then. Don’t forget the ruler.


End file.
